imagine us as parents
by krissixh
Summary: Request from Manga-Otaku121344. - "On Collision Course"-Universe. - "Sequel where Hanji is pregnant and Levi kinda freaks out." (aka Levi is convinced that Hanji has poisoned herself with her chemicals)


Techno-music blasted through the closed door that leads to the basement. Levi shook his head with an amused grin when he reached the door knob. The music got louder with every step he took down. On the last step, Levi stopped to observe the scene down there.  
>The aforesaid basement was in reality a big lab, which used to be tidy before the crazy woman that the Recon Corps had hired as their scientist started working there.<p>

Levi watched how she inspected an orange-coloured liquid that was simmering over a weak flame, and then she wrote something down on a paper. While doing so, she constantly moved her foot to the rhythm. Just as Levi decided to make himself felt, Hanji abruptly right her up and pressed her hand against her mouth. She stumbled to the sink that was installed in the work surface, and threw up.

Alarmed, Levi ran to her. "Hanji, is everything alright?"

She looked up and wiped her mouth clean with the sleeve of her lab-coat. After that, she reached for the remote that was in her pocket and switched off the music. "Sorry, didn't hear you."

"I asked if you're alright," he repeated himself and eyed her worriedly.

"Yeah ... sure," she said and gave him a smile. "It's just ... the smell made me sick, I guess."

Levi let out a sigh and stepped behind her, helping her to get out of the coat. "You should quit for the day," he suggested.

After Levi put the coat in a bag, so that he could wash it at home, they left the club. Stepping out, they turned left and walked to the block next to the 'Titan'.

Buying an apartment next to the club was Levi's idea. Hanji often worked overtime and, more often than Levi would care for, she had slept in the lab, because she had not enough power to drive to the other side of the city to their previous home.

"You want some tea?"

"No, I told you I'm fine," Hanji said and sat down on the couch. She stretched her arm out in Levi's direction. "Can't we just cuddle? It's been ages since the last time we had a day off at the same time."

The corners of Levi's mouth quirked up amusedly. "You haven't washed your teeth yet, so don't even think about it."

/

Eyes still closed, he turned over and reached for Hanji, to pull her in his embrace. However, his hand landed on empty sheets. Levi opened his eyes and set up immediately. Even though the fight with the Organisation had been over a year ago, Levi still felt anxious every time he woke up in an empty bed. Curious whether Hanji was still at home or had already left, Levi left the bedroom without making the bed first. Stepping out of their room, he heard choking noises coming from the bathroom.

"You threw up again?" he asked when Hanji came out.

She froze on the spot and looked at him with big eyes. "I ... I guess I've eaten something wrong."

"You should see a doctor."

"Levi, I told you I'm fine," Hanji insisted and walked past him into the bedroom.

With an annoyed sigh Levi ran after her. He had to meet up with Erwin in one hour, but Levi seriously thought about cancelling it to accompany Hanji to the doctor. The thought that she could have caught some nasty virus worried him. However, Hanji insisted that he shouldn't cancel on Erwin because of her and after a 30-minutes-debate, he finally gave in.

/

**- Hanji: Nan, i need your help asap! -**

/

The desk in Erwin's living room was full with papers. He was talking about some business tactics, occasionally underlining something important on the papers with a red pen.

" ... and if we agree to finance them, we could expect at least 40% of the income they make. The risk however is that -," Erwin stopped talking. Ever since he had come to the hotel, Levi wasn't his usual self. But the fact that he was spacing out while they had to discuss important financial matters, made the Don angry. "Are you even listening?" he asked annoyed.

Levi jerked awake from whichever thought he was caught in. "Wha- . Yes, sorry," the raven mumbled startled.

"Problems with Hanji?" the Don guessed.

"No, not really," Levi answered and let himself sink back on the couch. "It's just ... it could be that she has caught the flue or something, and I'm somewhat worried about her," he told Erwin with a blush on his cheeks, his voice getting more and more quiet as he spoke. "Or maybe she poisoned herself with her chemicals; you never know what an idiot she can be."

Erwin covered his mouth with the back of his hand, so that Levi couldn't see the big grin that appeared on the Don's face.

"I think you should go home."

"What, no. Let's finish this," the raven protested, annoyed by his own behaviour.

"Levi," Erwin's voice was stern and did not leave any room for discussion; "that was no suggestion, but an order."

/

Compared to Levi's old apartment, the new one was a whole 5-room penthouse in the most popular area as far as the nightlife is concerned. The only flaw that it had was the squeaking apartment door. Not that this was something that couldn't be repaired, yet neither Levi nor Hanji had done it for the three months they were living there. Usually, they blamed it on their tight time-schedules. However, their friends suspected that missing handicraft-skills were the real reason behind it.

On that day, the squeaking was more than welcoming though. Hanji jumped down from the couch as soon as she heard it and sprinted into the kitchen to the trash-bin.

"Hanji, are you here?" she heard Levi's voice call through the open door.

She let out a deep breath, brushed a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear and set down on a chair. "Yeah, I'm here."

Seconds later, he appeared in doorframe, a worried look on his face.

"Did you go to the doctor?"

"I must tell you something," she said, and pointed to the chair next to her.

Levi eyed her suspiciously, before he eventually took a seat. "Hanji, if you now tell me that you've poisoned yourself, I swear to god-"

"OOOH GOD," she burst out and hid her face in her palms. "I can't believe this."

"What?"

"Stop with the poisoning!  
>I've been thinking about how to tell you this all day, but I still don't know it, so ...,'" she took a deep breath and her eyes met with Levi's wondering gaze. "I'm pregnant."<p>

She watched his eyes widen in surprise. He let himself sink back in the chair; his mouth trying to form words, yet no sound came out. Eventually, he seemed to have given up with his attempt to communicate and he just stared at her, as if she just had told him that she had set his garage on fire.

"How?" he finally spoke after what seemed to be a half eternity.

Now, it was Hanji's turn with the unbelieving look. "Well, take an educated guess!" Her voice was full of sarcasm.

"I ... I know. I didn't mean it like that," he stumbled.  
>"But we always used protection, and ... Are you really sure?"<p>

"Dammit, Levi! I know how to use a fucking pregnancy-test," she screamed.

"Godfuckingdammit," Levi mumbled, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean it like that. I just…"

Hanji crossed her arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "WHAT?"

"I don't know!" he sounded desperate and confused at the same time. "When did you find it out?"

"My period was late two weeks this month," Hanji started quietly. It was odd to talk with Levi about such things. "But I'm dead certain about it since Nan was here today."

Nanaba had come over as soon as Hanji had sent the message. And while Hanji had been too nervous to think straight, Nanaba had kept a cool head, like she always did in situations where everyone else freaked out. It was the blonde that had run to the drugstore to buy pregnancy tests and something against the sickness.

"I see," Levi mumbled. He stood up and stepped in front of Hanji. She looked up at him, a mixture of curiosity but also hostility reflecting in her eyes. Levi guessed that she was annoyed with him and the way he acted, the way he couldn't find any decent words. _Who could blame her for that_; he thought. He had never been good with expressing his feelings.

"Maybe you won't believe me," he said, squeezing her face lightly between his hands. "But I'm actually happy to hear this. And a little bit shocked, that's why I acted-"

"Like the biggest asshole on the planet?" Hanji interrupted him.

"You're so full of shit," Levi said, shaking his head. "But yes. You're right."

The woman started laughing and grabbed Levi's jacket-collar to pull him down.

/

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Hanji admitted.

They were lying in their bed, her head resting against Levi's chest. He was lazily stroking through her hair, but stopped when she said that.

"Why's that?"

Hanji turned over, so that she now was lying on him and looked at his confused face. She grinned widely. "Just imagine us as parents."

The raven let out a laugh. The first thing that came to his mind was a small kid standing in class, the words 'Bring your kids to work' written over the blackboard. _'My parents are Mafiosos. Yesterday, I went torturing someone with my dad and later on, I blew something up with my mom. It was fun.'_

"We'll be horrible."

"Speak for yourself, clean freak."

"If it's so," Levi started, raising an eyebrow provocatively; "than get the fuck off me, Miss Know-it-all-better." With that said, he pushed her down of him.

"You're just jealous that our kid will actually learn the useful things from me and not you," Hanji continued her teasing.

"Useful things like poisoning themself?" he asked with a devilishly grin.

"At least they'll know the difference between someone who's been poisoned and someone who's pregnant."

"Shut up and go to sleep," Levi said as Hanji laid back on her previous position.

"Good night, Levi."

Eyes already closed, Levi just hummed, hoping she'd finally drop the talking.

And indeed, Hanji didn't say anything else.

_For 40 whole seconds._

"Oh my god!" she suddenly exclaimed and sat up.

Startled, Levi sat up as well and turned on the lamp on the nightstand. "What is it? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, no," Hanji looked at him. Levi could tell how excited she was, and he wasn't sure if he'll like what'd follow.

"I just thought of the best thing ever," she continued. "Erwin will then be _The Godfather._ You get it? He'll be the real-life Don Carleone, and-" She stopped her blabbering when Levi got out of the bed and took his pillow and blanket. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To hang myself," he said and started walking out of the room. "I swear to god, I'm not going to listen to you and your stupid movie-references."

Hanji watched him walk out, and then she plumped back on the bed and started to laugh. It was exactly the reaction she had expected.

"I don't get you," she shouted when she finally stopped the laughter. "-The Godfather- is a great movie."

When there was no response, she went into the living room. Levi was lying on the couch and when he saw Hanji come closer, he pulled the blanket over his head. "Go away with your shitty movie quotes."

"I haven't even start quoting it," she reminded him as she pulled the blanket away, so that she could lie down next to him.

"You're a pain in the ass," Levi hummed and pulled the blanket over them again. He pressed a kiss against Hanji's cheek and pulled her closer to him. "Now sleep."

"I love you too," she chuckled and closed her eyes.

.

* * *

><p><span>Request from Manga-Otaku121344<span>: sequel to 'On Collision Course' where Hanji is pregnant and Levi kinda freaks out.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**AN: thank you for the request and sorry that it took me that long. I hope that this is what you imagined (at least to some extent ^^ )**

**also: another reason for the long time it took me to finish this is that I had so much ideas for an actual sequel to 'on collision course', which I'm working on. the only thing I'm not sure of is whether or not this oneshot will have something to do with the plot ;)**


End file.
